


[Podfic] By the Book

by regonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/362295">By the Book</a>' by Perpetual Motion. </p><p>Coulson figures it out through standard procedure (rumor mill to threatening junior agents to that required weird conversation with one’s boss).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] By the Book

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20By%20the%20Book%20-%20written%20by%20Perpetual%20Motion,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

20 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20By%20the%20Book%20-%20written%20by%20Perpetual%20Motion,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20By%20the%20Book%20-%20written%20by%20Perpetual%20Motion,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 9 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; photo credit to [RogueSun Media](http://www.flickr.com/photos/shuttercat7/628908588/sizes/l/in/photostream/)  
  
---|---


End file.
